delongofandomcom-20200213-history
2013 National Census
Stats.del, a property of the Delongo Board, conducted a Census on the behalf of the Delongo Ministry in December 2013. Below are the official results. The People's Democractic Republic of Delongo has 493.053 million people, making it the third most populated country in the world. Blix Meadows Provincial Population: 198,000 Mainview 7,120 Calclyn Provincial: 4.3 million Cities: 4.2 million Nimbus Calc 3.9 million Mov 143,000 Docton 97,000 Justling 60,000 Claymore Tri Provincial: 7.9 million Cities: 7.1 million Foxton 5.34 million Dimin 939,000 Fort Duff 231,000 Claymore Heights 431,000 Dimin Rocks 13,000 Triview 128,000 Independence Toll Provincial: 99.03 million (78.4 million in cities); Rupertland: 35.1 million; Base Region: 63.9 million West New London 25.1 million Rupertland 4.2 million Ips 1.6 million Emileville 1.2 million Tonne City 1.1 million Ruberta 1.8 million Wrexham-on-New Trent 1.4 million Oceanview 1.04 million Lexi 1.3 million New Vancouver 2.7 million Orthoson 1.6 million New Sienfield 2.8 million Sasin City 6.3 million Socton 1.9 million Laurien 989,000 New Dimin 2.3 million Daisifox 709,000 New Thames 943,000 Lexington 432,000 Afee City 1.6 million UNLA- Unincorporated 3.2 million Justaling Province: 271,500 cities, 345,000 overall Justlynn 50,000 Trinon 18,000 NanView 21,000 Por 7,500 Soreson 12,000 New Ireland 5,300 Xeing 32,000 Dustine 8,500 More 14,000 Bernadin 21,000 Nansling 31,000 Allenew 49,000 Cirson 650 Nows 370 Laur 1,200 Las Forstain Provincial: 3.5 million; Cities: 1.87 million Blockton 521,000 Coasttown 1.09 million Lyland 9,321 Clifton 117,000 Mislan 82,000 Clifton Mines 43,000 Clifton Valley 11,740 New Adimoore Province: 65.04 million in cites; 67.1 million overall South Matewood 33.8 million North Matewood 1.56 million Studio Hills 18.94 million Newville 1.43 million Calc 186,000 New Moore 1.49 million Leslonite 195,000 Sudson 651,000 Filville 792,000 Adison 400,000 Union 450,000 Reebok 610,000 Moby 990,000 Miso 730,000 Hornson 1.4 million Besa 570,000 Pers 475,000 Pows 265,000 Nim 110,000 Province of the City of Sienfield 14.04 milion in cites; 16.8 million overall. Sienfield 11.5 million Sky Springs 671,000 Cobleham 654,000 Grandon 611,000 Kiel 209,000 Sky City 200,000 Garden City 196,000 Quad-Blix UBA Proper: 193 million; UBA+Fringes: 214.4; Quad Blix: 275.5 million South Blix 135 Million (Scorch Island: 1.9 million) West Blix 18.45 Million East Blix 5.2 Million North Blix 1.5 million New Calgary 3.8 million New Blix 2.6 million Staed 3.9 million North Morris 800,000 Jala 2.4 million Colov 1.45 million Bridgetown 665,000 Lauville 295,000 Morris 400,000 Hali 185,000 Canville 280,000 Adson 190,000 Streeter 596,000 Sueton 93,000 Brick 130,000 Lexar 76,000 Tatetown 405,000 Las 163,000 Monoheight 195,000 New Halifax 500,000 Yorkshire 300,000 York 290,000 Greater Kingston 1.4 million New Birmingham 925,000 New Belfast 600,000 Dundee 300,000 Iconic Glasgow 510,000 Iconic Oxford 550,000 Iconic Reading 900,000 Iconic Bristol 450,000 Iconic Liverpool 1 million Old Iconic 105,000 New Denver 700,000 Portsmouth 500,000 Colchester 540,000 Guangzhou Xin 2.1 million Bangalore 1.02 million Ahmadabad 890,000 Port Said 148,000 al-Mansura 310,000 Osaka 79,000 New Seoul 125,000 ____NON UBA_____ Coventry Passage 345,000 New Burnley 96,000 Elizabethen 34,000 Cardiff 103,000 UBA unicorporated 21.45 million Ryanby Cities: 4.12million Overall: 4.88 million Mindon 1.6 million Oilman 1.7 million Waten 825,000 Vue Baie Cities: 11.7 million; Overall: 13.5 million Ferry Hills 2.8 Million Nouvelle Montréal Nord 1.6 million Nouvelle Montréal Sud 2.5 Million Nouvelle Paris 976,000 Reigneville 708,000 Bludonc 652,000 Lausonville 578,000 Mouston 503,000 Église 11,000 St. Pierre 231,000 Véil 65,000 Nouvelle Port-de-Marie 9,000 Château Du Main 8,000 Toulosse 10,000 St. Jean 105,000 Lac Pourtoi 76,000 Bayton 6,000 Notre Étoile 146,000 Category:Demographics Category:2013 Category:Census Category:Population